News
The News is a way penguins learn of events. It's more common for mumus, duh duhs, and biggies to watch the news, but pookies and pets may watch the news while they eat breakfast or dinner. There are several different types of news. Breakfast News The breakfast news is normally programmed and watched during breakfast time and while getting ready to go to Pre-K/School. It normally starts at 6:00am PST and finishes 9:30am PST on weekdays, 6:00am PST to 10:30am PST on Saturdays and 6:00am PST to 8:00am PST on Sundays. Normally, the breakfast news features the main headlines, sport, weather and local news updates, and travel (if the mumu/duh duh travels to work). On Saturdays, there are normally Newspaper reviews and media news. Sundays news looks at the main headlines from the week. Daytime News If the pookie is young then they may watch the daytime news if they are too young for daycare. They normally feature all of the weekday parts of the breakfast news, except the headlines are repeated every hour. This program is featured on PNN (Penguin News Network) all day, every day, while the other news programs are featured on Channel 1. 60 Second News These news programmes run during daytime TV and are a quick update of the recent news and are normally broadcast during commercials. 5-10 Minute News Very similar to the 60 second news, but features weather and sport as well as the major headlines. Evening News This is similar to breakfast news except for it is only 30 minutes long and doesn't repeat the headlines, however does include sport, weather, travel and media news. Normally there are guests on this show to talk about the headlines and to share their opinions on the subject. Local News This is broadcast straight after the evening news and, as such, is 30 minutes long. This programme talks about recent events involving people from the surrounding area or events or headlines that are based around something in the local area. There is local weather, local news and local sport, normally with guests for each headline. Sports News This is normally cast around noon on Saturdays and Sundays. It talks about sport games that are or will be starting in the next day or so and coaches, former sportsmen/women or experts are sent on the show to discuss different opinions on different games and their chances of winning. Also, there are normally debates and discussions and the latest league table for games such as soccer. Other News News can be heard on The Penguin Times and on the news websites. Sometimes, there is gossip in the news, especially in informational magazines (such as a famous celebrity coming out as gay etc.) which may also be in the headlines. Trivia * Family members may get bored, sad, or scared if they watch the news. If so, change the channel. * Some news may have innuendos, sexual references, or even swearing in it. If pookies see this, change the channel immediately. * Pookies often get bored by the news and will complain if they are too bored. * Family members can also read the newspaper. Category:Things to do with Pookies Category:Daily Life and Routines Category:Common